Pa lo oscuro
by Danii Belliner Cullen
Summary: Edward en un fiesta, quiere estar con la persona que ama Bella, pero ella no lo quiere por su pasado de Casanova. ¿Podra Edward conseguir que Bella, baile una cancion con el y que pase algo mas?


**Pa lo oscuro.**

Estaba en el club de siempre, pero hoy era especial ya que la fiesta era organizada por la universidad. Si es extraño, pero aquí esta toda la facultad de medicina.

Las clases habían terminado hace dos días, y esta fiesta era para toda la gente que paso a segundo año. Por lo que no estaban todos.

Vi a mi hermana Alice pasar con su novio Jasper de la mano. El era mi mejor amigo y estaba estudiando psicología. Alice por otra parte estudiaba enfermería. Tenían algunas clases juntos, y como Jasper pasaba en mi casa. Alice comenzó a pedirme su número mail y esas cosas, hasta que al final se encontraron en una fiesta y se dieron las cosas. Ya llevaban más de 5 meses y estaban muy enamorados.

En la pista estaban Emmett, Rosalie y Bella. Bueno a Bella ahí que dejarla al final, por que ella es mi problema personal.

Emmett también es mi mejor amigo, aunque es un poco niño para sus cosas, me sabia llevar muy bien con el. Estudiaba kinesiología, era uno de los mejor, para ser una persona que no podía estar serio por más de cinco minutos.

Después estaba Rosalie, la cual salía con Emmett, ellos llegaron juntos por lo que no se cuanto tiempo llevan. Rose estudia nutrición, no se por que quiso estudiar si es una de las personas que mas come, aunque tiene u cuerpo de muerte, cualquier hombre se voltea a verla o le dice cosas.

Bueno y Bella, es Bella. Ella llego en el segundo semestre y estudiaba medicina igual que yo. Por lo que teníamos las clases juntos.

Antes de que Bella llegara, era por decirlo uno de los populares, estaba en todas las fiesta y en cada una de ellas, estaba con una chica distinta. Era muy solicitado por ellas y eso no me molestaba, al contrario lo pasaba muy bien. Pero todo cambio cuando Bella llego.

La vi entrar en mi salón y fue como si el momento se detuviera, solo podía mirarla a ella. Parecía un idiota.

A la semana comenzamos a conversar, pero no era totalmente abierta conmigo, algo escondía.

Al mes nos toco hacer un trabajo juntos, habíamos idos a mi dormitorio para hacerlo. Iba todo bien, hasta que en algún momento de la tarde comenzamos a acercarnos. No lo pude resistir y la bese. Ella respondió, pero después de unos segundos me separo y me grito, que nunca más la volviera a besar, que no quería estar en la lista de las chicas con las cuales me había metido.

Después de eso no hablamos, el trabajo lo termine por los dos, pero ella ni siquiera me lo agradeció. Alice me dijo que Bella no quería sufrir, había salido de una mala relación, y no quería volver a pasar por eso. Pero yo ya no podía hacer nada, estaba metida en mi cabeza, y en mi corazón, ya no era solo acostarme con ella, no era algo más grande. La quería.

Bailaba con Rose y Emmett, de una manera tan sensual, siempre pensaba que era para provocarme pero Bella, ni siquiera me miraba.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, que se afirmaba de sus pechos y le llegaba hasta los muslos. Estaba seguro que si se agachaba se le vería completamente todo.

Rose y Emmett se comenzaron a besar y Bella miro mal. Era obvio que en ese momento se sentía incomoda. Comenzó a alejarse de la pista y esa era mi oportunidad, estaba decidido a hacer algo esta noche.

Tome lo que me quedaba de mi trago, no se cuantos me había tomado ya, pero no estaba borracho aun. Comencé a pasar por entremedio de la gente hasta que vi a Bella. Me acerque a ella y me pegue a su espala atrayéndola por sus caderas a mi cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió y susurre.

-¿Puedes bailar conmigo?- la sentí estremecerse y me miro.

-No creo Cullen.

-Por favor Bella, solo un baile- lo pensó un momento.

-Esta bien Edward, pero solo un baile.

Sonreí por eso y la tome de la mano para volver a la pista. Se sentía tan bien su piel contra la mía.

La tome desde las caderas y la pegue a mi, ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho y me miro.

-Deja espacio entre nosotros- trato de separarse, pero no la deje.

-Ni lo piense, me gusta así.

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música. Ella al principio no se movía, pero no lo pudo resistir y comenzó a moverse también. Su forma de rozar su cuerpo con el mío, hacia que mi mente dejara de pensar, que mis sentidos se nublaran. Esta chica de verdad me tenía loquito por ella.

Cada vez nuestros cuerpo se tocaban mas, y ya había pasado la canción que le pedí a Bella, al parecer ella olvido esa parte.

Mis manos subían y bajan por su espalda, igual que las de ella, por mi abdomen. Lo había recorrido completamente con sus manos, dejan descargas donde tocaba.

Ya no aguantaba quería besarla, quería marcar su cuerpo como mío. Pero también sabía que ella, me odia y si estaba bailando conmigo en estos momentos era por que no tenia nada más que hacer.

Mire hacia tras de ella y me di cuenta que esa pared estaba oscura, nadie nos vería en ese lugar. Comencé a moverme por la pista y Bella me siguió. Mire hacia todos lados asegurándome de que nadie nos viera, y empuje lo que me quedaba a por llegar a la pared oscura. Bella se sorprendió, pero en vez de salir de ahí o decirme algo, siguió bailando.

Estaba seguro que nadie nos vería, por lo cual lleve mis manos mas aya de sus caderas y comencé a bajar. Estaba masajeando sus muslos y Bella me iba a reclamar, por lo cual la bese, la bese como hace mucho quería hacerlo.

Mis labios eran demandantes sobre los suyos, y a ella parecía gustarle. Me respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y las de ella tampoco. Abrió algunos botones de mi camisa, para poder tocar mi piel. Luego metió sus manos por mi espalda, tocando mi piel.

Me separe para besar su cuello, el cual succione un poco, o mejor dicho mucho quería dejarla marcada, quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella era mía.

Bella jadeaba ante cada beso. Me tomo la cara con sus manos para que la mirara.

-¿Por qué Edward?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Por que no quiero que nadie nos vea, quiero esta noche tenerte solo para mí.

No espere su respuesta y la volví a besar, no quería que se arrepintiera de esto. Solo quería disfrutar por que sabía que después, volvería a ignorarme.

Sus manos tironeaban mi cabello y de un rápido movimiento la tome de su trasero y la levante. Ella en rollo sus piernas en mis caderas y la apoye en la pared.

Masajeaba su trasero y ella tenia sus manos en mis hombros. Se separo para besar y lamer mi cuello. Bella me estaba excitando y sabía que en cualquier momento ella lo sentiría.

-Vamonos- dijo en un susurro en mi oído- Vamonos Edward, quiero irme contigo.

No lo pensé dos veces y deje a Bella con cuidado en el suelo, la tome de la mano y comenzamos a pasar por entremedio de la gente. Al llegar a fuera volví a besar a Bella, para después buscar mi auto.

Nos subimos y Bella se lanzo encima de mi cuando estuvimos dentro, casi pienso en hacerle el amor en ese lugar, pero no quería que fuera aquí. Nos separamos y yo pude comenzar a conducir, aunque los besos de Bella, me desconcentraban de vez en cuando.

Llegamos hasta el campus de la universidad, donde estaban los dormitorios. Tratamos de subir los escalones que llevaban a mi dormitorio, pero tratar de besar a Bella y dar un paso me era un poco imposible. Por lo que la volví a tomar en brazos, ella en rollo sus piernas y pude subir las escaleras, mientras Bella besaba mi cuello.

Me costo mucho meter mi llaves en la puerta, pero cuando lo logre entre rápido con Bella. La deje con cuidado sobre la cama. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas y su vestido esta muy levantado. Podía ver sus pantaletas.

Ella estiro sus manos para que me acercara, y lo hice, por que ya extrañaba su piel. Volví a besar sus labios, ella recorría mis hombros y espalda con sus manos. Descendí por su cuello, dado calidos besos.

Mordisquee un poco su cuello y ella soltó un jadeo.

-Vampiro- susurro en mi oído- yo quiero ser tu vampira- dijo antes de girarme y quedar sentada a horcajadas de mi.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, igual como lo hice yo me mordió un poco. Beso y lengüeteó a su gusto mi cuello. Comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, y cada parte que quedaba al descubierto la besaba o lamía.

Cuando desabrocho completa mi camisa, me levante y ella la saco tirandola lejos. Volvió a empujarme sobre la cama, mientras recorría mi pecho con su boca.

No aguante que solo ella estuviera participando y la volví a girar para que quedara debajo de mi cuerpo. Nos fundimos en un beso, nuestras leguas batallaban, por ver quien tenia el control.

Al separarme comencé a recorrer su cuello y llegando mas aya. Quería probar sus pechos y no me iba a detener. Con cuidado baje su vestido dejando a la vista sus pechos. Bella no llevaba brasier.

Fui directo con mi boca a su pecho mientras el otro era masajeado con mi mano. Bella soltaba gemidos, cada vez más audibles. Se retorcía bajo de mi por mi toque. Ella sabía a gloria.

Sus manos estaban en mi cabello, y cada cierto tiempo tiraba de el, aunque era mas cuando gemía fuerte. Me atrajo de vuelta a sus labios. No sabía que era mejor sus labios o sus pechos.

Bella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y yo termine de sacar el vestido, dejándola solo con sus pantaletas. Los dos quedamos con esas simples prendas sobre nuestro cuerpo. Las cuales nos separaban de la mejor de las sensaciones.

Bella quería sacar mi bóxer, pero no la deje antes de eso, quería probar por completo a Bella, por lo cual le arranque la ultima tela que la cubría, haciendo que un gritito escapara por la sorpresa.

La bese y mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su vientre llegando a su punto mas sensible. Cuando la toque un sonoro gemido escapo de sus labios.

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo Bella.

Comencé a descender por su cuerpo dejando húmedos besos, mientras mi mano masajeaba ese lugar prohibido. Seguí besando hasta llegar a acompañar mi mano. Bella soltaba mas gemidos, estaba segura que todas las personas que estuvieras cerca se enterarían de esto, pero no me importaba por que estaba con Bella.

Estaba devorando esa parte de Bella, y sabía completamente exquisita. Pase mi lengua y Bella arqueo su cuerpo.

-¡Oh Dios!- grito Bella.

-No soy Dios Bella, soy Edward- dije entre sus piernas.

Ella me miro enojada.

-Vuelve a lo tuyo- demando.

Me reí y volví a lo que estaba. Bella estaba por venirse y quería que lo hiciera, quería probar de ella.

Entonces Bella soltó un fuerte gemido y se vino. Me sacie del sabor de Bella. Me atrajo hacia ella y la bese, era un beso calmado, al principio y de apoco comenzó a aumentar de intensidad y ya no pudimos volver a parar.

Bella saco mi bóxer y yo me coloque entremedio de sus piernas. La mire directo a los ojos y de un solo movimiento entre en ella. Los dos soltamos un gemido.

Me movía lentamente, quería aplazar el momento, pero Bella estaba en contra de mí y sujeto mis caderas con sus piernas, haciendo el contacto aun más placentero y moviéndose a una mayor velocidad, de la que yo llevaba.

-N…no sabes to…todo lo que es….espere por es…esto- dije sin aliento.

-No hables Ed… Edward.

No dije nada más, pero la volví a besar. Quería que ella sintiera que la quería. Quería que descubriera que solo era ella, la que me importaba.

Nuestro movimientos eran mas rápidos, nuestras respiraciones era rápidas, sentía como si el corazón me fuera a salir del pecho, solo por tener a la mujer que amo, junto a mi.

Estábamos por llegar al final, y quería que Bella supiera todo. La mire directamente a los ojos y lo dije.

-Te amo- solté.

Sentí como Bella llegaba al orgasmo ante mis palabras y yo también llegue. Había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Estaba sobre el cuerpo de Bella tratando de recuperar mi respiración. Me coloque a su lado y nos tape con las sabanas, atraje a Bella a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor. Aun no podía volver su respiración a la normalidad.

-Te amo Bella- dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-Yo también- la escuche decir y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Sentía el sol sobre mi cara, y no recordaba muy bien donde estaba. Sabia que anoche fue una de las mejores, por que había estado con Bella. Pero ¿Dónde?

Entonces lo recordé todo bien, la había traído a mi dormitorio, era la primera mujer aparte de Alice y Rose que entraba aquí. Nunca traje a nadie a este lugar, si estaba con alguien era bien lejos de aquí.

Me moví entre las sabanas buscando a Bella, quería verla, quería despertar a su lado, quería ver esos hermosos ojos cafés cuando le dijera que la amo.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa no la encontré, no estaba. Me levante de golpe y lo único que encontré fue mi cama vacía. No había ni rastro de ella por mi habitación.

Me levante muy rápido buscando ropa debía encontrarla, debía decirle que lo de anoche significo mucho para mi.

En el proceso de ponerme ropa encontré una nota sobre mi cama, sin pensarlo dos veces la tome y la leí. Era de Bella.

_Edward: si no te desperté fue por algo muy simple, no quería que me doliera cuando me dijeras que me fuera de tu dormitorio. Se que nunca trajiste a ninguna chica aquí y no quería que te enojaras. Para mi anoche significo mucho y se que fue un error también, ahora soy una de tu lista. No me busques. Bella._

Ella creía que no significo nada, que esto había sido un error, pero nuca lo fue. La amo y ella lo es todo.

Tome una chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto. Fui hasta los dormitorios de Bella, y corrí por los pasillos. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Toque la puerta pero nadie respondió, volví a tocar más fuerte, pero no se escuchaba nada. Toque aun más fuerte.

-Bella- grite- abre por favor.

La puerta se abrió pero no fue Bella la que apareció, si no Alice, con quien compartía dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? Es muy temprano.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Se fue- dijo bostezando.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Dónde?

-Se fue a su casa, pasara las vacaciones con su padre. A todo esto ¿Por qué te importa?

-¿Dónde vive? ¿A dónde fue?

-Fue a Forks. Edward es muy lejos, mejor ve a dormir.

-No Alice necesito ir con ella. Tienes su dirección.

-Si creo que si, espera.

Alice entro en su dormitorio y volvió con un papel en la mano. Se podía ver que Alice aun tenía sueño.

-Toma ahora vete, que Jasper me espera- y cerro la puerta.

No quise dejar el tema de Jasper y Alice juntos mucho tiempo en mi cabeza.

Volví a mi auto y comencé mi viaje a Forks, por lo que decía mi celular desde aquí Seattle no era muy lejos, pero eran varias horas de viaje. Decidí pasar por mi dormitorio, darme una ducha y tomar algo de ropa.

Hice todo eso en tiempo record, Emmett me vio salir muy rápido de mi dormitorio, me grito pero no lo escuche, solo me subí al auto y comencé mi viaje hacia Forks.

No tome el tiempo de cuanto me demore, pero ya estaba en la entrada del pueblo. Tenía aun que encontrar la calle de Bella, pero estaba un poco perdido, nunca antes había venido a este pueblo.

Cuando por fin encontré la calle, busque la casa. Era blanca, con tejas azules y pequeña, aunque se veía muy acogedora. Habían dos luces encendidas, la de la sala supuse y una en el segundo piso.

Estaba por bajarme del auto cuando mi celular sonó. Lo busque y era Alice. Ahora ¿Qué quería?

-Alice.

-Edward, ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?- grito.

-Nada.

-Entonces por que me preguntaste por ella. ¿Dónde estas?

-En un bar ocupado, adiós Alice- y corte, no quería que llamara a Bella.

Me baje del auto nervioso, por lo que podría pasar y toque la puerta.

Se escucho como bajaban las escaleras, un golpe y una maldición. Supuse que Bella debió de haber caído.

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos, y se quedo estática.

-¿Q… Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No lo creo- intento cerrar pero no la deje y di un paso hacia dentro.

-Edward vete, no tengo nada que hablar.

-No lo creo. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste ahí solo?

-Te lo deje escrito en la nota.

-Con eso no me bastaba, quería despertar a tu lado, quería ver su rostro cuando despertara. Pero tú simplemente te fuiste y no me dejaste hablar contigo.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Qué fue un error? ¿Qué no debió pasar? Lo lamento Edward no soy como las chicas con las cuales estas, no quería sufrir, no quería escuchar, cuando me dijeras que debía irme y que por favor nadie me viera, qu….

-Basta- la detuve- anoche no me escuchaste, te amo- grite- te amo, eres lo mas importante. Desde que tú llegaste, no e estado con nadie, por que te metiste en mi mente y no te pude sacar de ahí, siempre fuiste lo más importante.

-Pero los rumores de las chicas que te has acontado hace poco.

-Son solo rumores, yo no estuve con ninguna de esas chicas, solo quieren fama.

-Entonces tu de verdad…

-Si Bella, te amo y solo tu estas en mi mente.

-Edward también te amo, pero siempre tuve miedo.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace. Bella paso sus manos por mi cintura y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Esta era la forma en que quería estar por siempre, junto a ella. Sabía que este era mi lugar, y ahora solo haría que durara por siempre.

-Edward ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Alice, estaba un poco dormida cuando me dio la dirección. Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que ya estaba aquí.

-Ah, pero que bueno que no te descubrió antes.

-Si.

Mire a Bella y lentamente me acerque para besarla. Era un beso tierno y con mucho cariño. Mis manos estaban en su rostro como tratando de recordar cada parte.

-Yo sabia que tenias novio Bella- dijo una vos detrás de nosotros.

Nos separamos y había un hombre vestido de policía, que nos miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Papa- dijo Bella.

-Hola soy Charlie- se presento el hombre.

-Yo Edward- lo salude.

-Bien Edward, pasa ahí mucho que conversar.

Entramos en la pequeña casa y nos sentamos con Bella, en el sillón mientras su padre volvía de la cocina con una cerveza.

-Bueno ¿Desde cuando están saliendo?

-Es que papa…- comenzó Bella.

-Aun no le pido a su hija ser mi novia- la interrumpí- por que acabo de llegar a declararme.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?- dijo Charlie.

-Papa- lo regaño Bella.

Mi gire hacia ella y la mire. Bella me devolví la mirada, pero podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Bella, ya que sabes cuanto te amo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si quiero- dijo y se sonrojo.

Me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso.

-Vaya que son tiernos- dijo Charlie- ahora vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Se paro y fue a la cocina. Bella y yo nos reímos de lo que dijo Charlie y lo seguimos a la cocina.

Pasamos casi toda la noche conversando de mí. Charlie quería saber todo, ya que no quería que su hija estuviera con cualquiera. El era extraño, primero me dice que le pida ser mi novia y después esta preocupado. Pero lo pase muy bien con ellos. Hasta que llego la hora de marcharme.

-Edward no creo que debas irte- dijo Charlie, dejándonos a Bella y a mi de piedra- como si no supiera que entre ustedes, bueno ya saben- Bella se sonrojo- puedes quedarte, pero solo a dormir.

-Si Charlie- dije y sonreí, me podría quedar con Bella.

-Bien, entonces ya que están los puntos claros, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches y usen protección- dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Bella se puso roja y yo quería reír, Charlie tenia muy buenas ocurrencias.

-Mi padre sabe que romperemos el acuerdo.

-Entonces que esperamos- dije y Bella tiro de mí por las escaleras.

Desde ahora en adelante mi vida seria la mejor. Estaría con la persona que amo y el padre me acepta ¿Qué mejor?

**Que les parecio? Bueno este One- shot es dedicado a mi Mejor amiga Ivonne, Que siempre escuchamos esta cancion de Jadiel con no se quien mas xD Hace mucho queria hacerla pero no tenia la inspiracion, pero ahora ya esta lista y espero que les guste a todo el que lo lea y me pueda dejar un review, no es mucho pedir verdad. solo Un comentario que alegre el dia :D Bueno eso Espero que te guste Ivo, es con todo mi cariño para ti =D.**

**PD: Dejen Review, me encanta leer lo que me comentan :D **

**Besos Danii ^^**


End file.
